The Island
by puppiesplace
Summary: This story is about Percy and getting lost... And stuff... Whats gonna happen? Read and find out! Btw I ship Annabeth and Percy! P.S My sister is the author of Do You Remember and she recommended me in chapter ten which will be coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Voice

I sit on the sandy beach of Camp Half-blood with my girlfriend Annabeth. We're having a nice picnic I had made up.

We eat in silence for a bit, but that doesn't sound like a good date to just be eating so I decided, while biting down on an apple, to say something.

"Aren't you glad that we have some time to be together?" I say, scared that someone will ruin it.

"Of course, but something is bothering me", she narrows her eyebrows and her face starts to look grim.

"What?!", now I'm nervous because I want to make this a relaxed date.

"I keep having dreams about you being stranded on an island", she looks at me scared while taking a bit of a ham and cheese sandwhich. Demigods have lots of dreams like this and they mostly are signs, and I know Annabeth knows that this will most likely come true.

"It's okay, I'll be fine your the one I'm worried about", I say concerned about how this date will end.

Annabeth looks surprised as if she remembers something really important, maybe she remembers it's our anniversary.

"Percy I've got to go to the bathroom I'll be right back"she says tensely as if hiding something, probably something to do with our anniversary. I nod and she walks off toward the cabins. I wait patiently when suddenly I hear a female voice inside my head._ Come see me dance in the water Percy_. It is a very hypnotizing voice, very soothing too, like charmspeak but more powerful. It's coming from the ocean. As a demigod this is normal for me, but the voice is so hypnotizing I can't stand it. My curiosity overwhelms me, I take one last bite of my pretty much done apple and I whistle for my friend Rainbow the _hippocampus_. I'm able to call him because I'm the son of Poseidon, god of the sea.

Anyways a _hippocampus_ is like a horse with a fishtail, and colorful like a rainbow which is probably why my half brother Tyson calls him that.

Oh yeah I have a step brother named Tyson, he's a cyclops. That loves this _hippocampus_ I'm riding.

Anyways I hop onto Rainbow and start riding. Being lead by the voice in my head that continuously says the same thing, which is kind of annoying.

After awhile Rainbow got tired so I had to swim the rest but I only have to swim a little bit because I can sense a powerful power source near by which I'm guessing is the source of the voice.

I dive into the water

As I come to the source of the voice, I start losing air. Now this is abnormal. I quickly come up to breathe. Finding that I'm in the Sea of monsters (Bermuda Triangle). I look around not remembering where I came from. I see an island. I KNOW it probably has monsters in it because that's the way my life goes, but the water is tiring me out, like draining my powers. Still strange. I swim over to the island. Oh no. As I swim closer I see two titans.

I sneak up onto the beach and take out Riptide, my sword, while I start walking to the other side of the island for safety because I feel to weak to fight any monsters especially titans.

"So this is what Annabeth meant when she said I would be stranded on an island", I grumble. My stomach is already growling. I find a cave and sit down in it waiting for morning to come again, hoping that Annabeth hasn't come back from the washroom.

**Should I continue this story?**

**Please give me feed back**

**It's my first fanfic**

**XP**


	2. Same Old Same Old

Chapter 2 Same Old Same Old

Okay this island is officially the worst island ever. First off, there are two titans on the island. Also there are a whole bunch of_ katobleps . These _are a cow monster thing with a poisonous gaze and poisonous breath. The cave I'm in is already inhabited so I have to leave because I don't wanna find out what lives here.

Suddenly I come up with a great idea. I can Iris-message and get help. All I need to do is control the water so it makes a spray. And I need a drachma for a sacrifice.

I dig through my pockets searching for a drachma. Okay so I've got a drachma I found in my pocket, now all I need to do is move the water.

I concentrate really hard on the water, but the water won't budge! This is a really big problem.

_Thump thump thump._ Is that my heart pounding? I check my pulse at my neck. Nope. I notice the ground shaking. Okay I'm pretty sure it's not my heart. So what is that noise? I see a shadow coming toward me. I dive for the bushes.

"Are you sure he came" a girl voice came. From my experience I think it's Kelly, an _empousa._ Which is bad 'cause they are strong and mean.

"I'm sure he's on the island somewhere", it's the same voice that was in my head! Okay so I now know that this is a trap. Now I need to escape it, but how.

Okay so I can't control the water here, I can't fight an army of monsters, I don't think there is any edible foods, so I think I'm doomed.

Wait it couldn't be Kelly that made that thumping noise. I peer out of the bush, I was right it was the girl beside Kelly. What type of monster is she? Is she a god? A titan? A giant? She's big like a titan but thin and very pretty, she suits her voice.

They start whispering. I start sneaking backwards to be more covered.

Suddenly I'm getting farther and farther away from the ground. I look up and see a beautiful face, just one problem it's not Annabeth's.

"That was easier then expected", the giant girl giggles.

"Hey, I'm an unexpected person", I joke, trying to steal Annabeth's stalling technique.

"Ugh", she grunts she's so much like a teenaged girl at my school.

She does something very unexpected now. She winds up her arm, ready to throw and launches me into the air. I go flying and land in the water.

Lucky she's got the throw of a teenaged girl and I'm close enough to swim back.

As I'm swimming yet again I'm getting weak, so by the time I get back to the island I have little energy left because I have to swim extra to not be seen. So now I really need to hide really well so no one finds me.

It's in the middle of the day so I start gathering leaves and branches. I need a lot of leaves because I've got no string. I walk around gathering leaves till it gets dark and I climb up a tree.

When I wake up it is really bright and I am blinded for a few seconds. I check if it is clear and climb down the tree. Once again I walk around a lot being careful not to be seen.

I step on something squishy and I really wish I saw my face 'cause it probably looked ridiculous. I look under my foot and find a ball of string. This seems too easy. Something I need appearing out of nowhere on an unknown island. This could be a trap. I take my chances and pick it up, I look at it and it looks fine that is, until I drop it into a hole.


End file.
